What the Flock
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: How the Flock could end up. Companion to Bird Kids. Disclaimed.


Fang

Sunday, January 26

3:54 AM

I was sound asleep when Max rolled over to me very early in the morning, but I knew what she wanted, so I wasn't even mad that she woke me up.

Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she stared down at me. "Fang," her voice sounded sexy and throaty. "I just had a dream, and I'd rally like to share it with you."

I brought my arms up and crossed them behind my head lazily. "Yeah, what was it about?" I felt the first stirrings in my pants.

"Well," she said slowly, leaning over me and walking her fingers up my bare chest. "It was about you and me, and whipped cream.

It was more of a stirring now, and Max's smirk told me she had noticed. "And where was this whipped cream?" I asked archly.

She drew off the shirt of mine she was wearing and tossed it somewhere behind her, leaving her only in a sleek pair of black underwear. "Here and here," she said, fingertips circling her nipples. One of her hands crept down her body and slipped under the edge of her panties. I watched the imprint of her fingers as they moved along her slit. "and here."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her over so she was straddling me. "What about here?" I asked, grinding her along my erection.

"Not for long," she said, licking her lips suggestively.

I pulled my pajama bottoms down just enough to pop out of them before I moved her panties to the side, testing her readiness with my fingertips even as she moaned.

She was ready. My fingers, still damp with her arousal returned her hip as I dragged down on my erection.

I slipped inside her like coming home. She leaned back and rested her weight on my thighs, her head thrown back as she ground her pelvis against mine. I groaned and tightened my grip around her hips, struggling to let her control the pace.

She moved her hips in slow circles and moaned, driving me crazy. Gradually she increased the pack until she was bouncing on top of me. My gaze locked on her quivering breasts, struggling not to come.

I lost that particular battle, but the wash of my semen inside of her body pushed her over the edge and my hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream. Her teeth sank into my palm and her eyes glazed. I gritted my teeth against the pain and eased her down into my arms.

My cock left her body with a wet pop and I stirred once again to see my seed dripping down her thighs. She nestled sleepily in my arms and I kissed her head as we drifted back off.

I woke up a few hours later to the smell of bacon frying and rolled out of bed with a rumbling stomach. I glanced at Max, who had nuzzled into my warm spot, still sleeping. I debated waking her, but I knew the competition for breakfast was going to be fierce enough without her. I'd save her… something.

I pulled on a pair of pants and went down stairs, deciding not to throw on a shirt because of the wings. Shirts kinda sucked when one had wings. I actually felt bad for the girls because it wasn't socially acceptable for them to around shirtless. Although, Max without a shirt was certaintly something to see.

I whistled as I wolfed down my bacon, eggs and waffles, barely remembering to set aside a heaping plate of food for Max, who would be hungry when she woke up.

My early morning activities always left me in a good mood even if I did lose a bit of sleep. "Why so happy, Fang?" Angel asked, eyes twinkling like she knew the answer. Little thing probably did. She smiled serenely but didn't answer my thoughts.

"And where's Max?" Nudge asked, eyebrows rising.

"My brother!" Iggy exclaimed, holding out his had for a high five.

"Ahem," Max said from the doorway. My grin couldn't help but grow at her ruffled appearance, although she seemed calm and controlled. "All of you pigs have lost breakfast, and I know you were lying to me when you said you finished your homework so scamper upstairs and do it. Quietly."

There were some grumbles, and Gazzy grabbed handful after handful of bacon and shoved it down his shirt, which left a large grease stain, but they trailed out of the room after Iggy and Nudge who seemed all too eager to be alone.

I noticed Max watched them with concern in her eyes. "They're engaged, Max." I reminded her.

She shook off her worried expression with a toss of her blond waves. "I know, whatever." She stole my bacon and took to it around the corner to the couch.

"Hey!" I protested, "That's mine!"

"Not anymore," she replied and the theme song for our new favorite tv show came on.

"Oh, hell no," I muttered, rounding the corner myself. "You are not watching Dexter without me."

"Not anymore," she replied again, just as smugly as the last time, patting the seat next to her.

Hours later, the house stirred as the younger ones finished their homework and began wandering around and poking their heads downstairs, searching for food. Our peaceful little bubble was about to be broken.

My arms tightened around Max, who yawned and sleepily blinked up at me. "Out for dinner, I think." She said and sat up.

The kids were enthusiastic about the idea and Nudge only had to change her clothes twice before she deemed herself presentable enough for Olive Garden, which had to be a record for her.

We flew to the restaurant and landed behind it, where they put the garbage. We were seated pretty quickly although the hostess blinked at us as though she was wondering if we could pay.

"She was," Angel muttered as we were lead to the table.

The first basket of bread was devoured before the hostess had seated us. "Can we have some more of this please?" Iggy asked mildly, lifting the basket in her general direction.

"Umm, sure," she said, sound taken aback by our hunger.

Three baskets of bread later, we were ready to order. All together we got most things on the menu.

As the waiters brought the food out they watched us incredulously, as if they thought they were being punked. Gazzy noticed this and turned around with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Gazzy, don't!" Nudge cried as he reached his hand into his linguine.

"Not again," Max said, rolling her eyes and hefting her meatballs.

I lifted the plate of calamari like a shield, scattering fried squid across the table.

"Lock and load, baby," Iggy crowed, pulling all the glasses full of sticky soda towards him.

"They're going to ban us here too!" Ella cried, as she and Nudge ducked under the table to 'protect their hair'.

As it turned out, Ella was right. After we had run out of food and breath, they shooed us out of the restaurant and told us not to return, leaving us laughing and messy.

As we flew home Gazzy played with the people walking below by scraping food from his clothes and dumping it on passersby, who looked up with confusion and disgust but couldn't spot us in the dark.

Max elbowed me when I began to follow her into the house. "You promised you'd talk to Iggy!" she hissed before ushering the kids inside. I grabbed Iggy and pulled him around the house.

"Fang?" he questioned when we were alone.

"I need to talk to you for a second," I told him, "about Nudge."

Iggy's jaw tensed. "I know what you're going to say." He told me, "And I don't want to hear it."

"Well," I replied, "At least one of us knows what I'm going to say."

He smiled a bit at that, but sounded serious when he spoke again. "I thought about it a lot before I asked her to marry me, you know. It wasn't something I just decided."

"But why now?"

"Why not? I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or when we will expire or how long it will be before the Institute opens again. We don't have the options of waiting on things we know are right."

"I agree with you." I said quietly. And I did. I hadn't agreed with Max when she thought this was a bad idea. I trusted Iggy and Nudge enough to let themselves make their own decisions. I was only talking to him now because Max wanted me too and it wasn't worth the fight.

Iggy, who had been leaning forward aggressively as he spoke, rocked back on his heals, looking taken aback. "Well, alright then."

"I happy for you man," I told him, clapping him on his shoulder.

Iggy grinned, "Thanks bro," he turned at walked back into the house. I watched him go, frowning. I had never once considered marriage, it had honestly never crossed my mind. I wondered if it had crossed Max's. _probably not_.

Even so, the thought of her in a white dress made me smile. The thought of her pregnant with my child made my chest hurt, so I banished it for now.

But the idea of Max and I getting married wasn't so easy to get rid of. _Dammit Iggy, how am I going to explain to Max that I think you're right?_


End file.
